Sick Days
by Hayley-Evans
Summary: Sara is sick and has to stay with Catherine. First fic ever so all and any advice is welcomed. Not really slash but more like romantic friendship. Deals with SELF INJURY.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sara. You feeling okay?" Catherine asked her friend and co-worker in a gentle motherly tone. "Yeah I'm fine." Came the quick reply. They both sat for a few more silent minutes in the dimly lit locker room before Catherine realised something wasn't right with the beautiful brunette.

She asked again "Sara are you sure you're ok?" Catherine looked for her friend's eyes but she couldn't because she was looking at the floor so she gently lifted the face of her dear friend so she could see her beautiful brown eyes. But to her surprise the normally kind and determined eyes were not there at this time but were replaced by sad and tearful ones. Sara started to move to wipe away a falling tear but the blond got to it first.

After a few more seconds of comfortable silence Sara finally spoke up "No Cath I am not fine I have a fucking headache that feels like there is millions of high school marching bands in there, a low grade fever, and I am not having a good day!" Catherine just sat there amazed at the little outburst she had just witnessed.

Catherine sat there and gently rubbed small circles on Sara's back before she finally spoke up "Sara sweetie, I think you need to go home at least just for today." Sara returned her eyes to a place on the floor before going on "I cant there's no one there for me." Catherine looked confused "No family?" she asked with a concerned tone "No. No one cares about me, no one ever did." More tears began to flow from her beautiful eyes.

Catherine was shocked to hear such harsh words from such a beautiful person. "But people do care about you sweetie. I care. You are going to go home with me weather you like it or not." Sara's eyes widened in shock not that Catherine could see them.

After a few minutes of fear that she would say "no" Sara finally gave in and gave a faint nod. Catherine started to help her to her feet. "But…but what about Grissom?" Catherine totally forgot about their supervisor but she thought fast.

"I'll go talk to him see if we can get some time off."

"_Some _time. That sounds like more than one day?" Sara said with concern in her voice.

"Well it might be more than one day because we don't know why you are sick yet."

"But I don't want to be any trouble to you."

"Sara, honey you will never be a problem to me."

Sara once again looked at the floor. "Okay, but only if you're sure it wont be a problem."

"No you will not be a problem. Right now I'm going to see Grissom. Would you like to come?"

"No I think ill just sit in here until you come back."

"Okay suite yourself I'll be back in a minute or two."

Sara just nodded as Catherine left the locker room. As the blond was walking towards her supervisors' office her mind began to wander to why her friend was worrying about taking her time she didn't have time to come to a conclusion because she soon arrived at Gil Grissom's office door. She stood there for just a moment but then he saw her out of the corner of his eye and waved her in. Standing behind the chair in front of his desk Catherine almost rushed into a conversation.

"Gris, Sara and I need sometime off if that's ok with you?" Catherine said half demanding half asking.

"Why do both of you need time off?"

"Because she is sick and I don't want her to be alone."

"What? You two can barley get along for two hours let alone more than a day."

"Well just because we don't get along doesn't mean she has to be alone when she is sick. So can we?"

"I really don't really see a reason why I have to have both of you off…"

"But Grissom…" She didn't have time to finish because his hand was already up to stop her from going on.

"If you will let me finish please." Catherine nodded "Yes, you two can have as long as you need off. But if we get too overworked I will have to call you in. Is that good enough for you?"

"Sounds good." She said over her shoulder as she was walking out of his office.

"Hey, wait do you know how long this will take until we have our two favourite female CSI's back on the case?"

Catherine turned around a small grin on her face and said "The only two female CSI's you mean, and I still don't know what it is she has or how serious it is so maybe tomorrow maybe next week."

"Take as long as you need. And hey it might be good for your working relationship."

Catherine rolled her eyes and with a smile she was gone. Walking through the halls of the crime lab was like walking through her home. When she reached the locker room she opened the door to see Sara asleep on the bench this image made her smile. She let her sleep for a few more moments before they had to leave. Once Sara awoke she gathered a few things from her locker but decided that what she had wasn't enough since she didn't know how long she'd be at Catherine's.

So the two women went to Catherine's SVU and left for Sara's apartment which according to Sara's directions was ten minutes from the lab and sure enough there it was nine minutes later. Catherine expected Sara to get out right away as soon as she stopped but she did not. As Catherine was about to look over her shoulder to look at her companion she heard a soft snore she couldn't help but laugh. Boy this is not going to be as easy as she first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sara, sweetie it's time to get up." Catherine said as she softly shook Sara's arm. "What…Why…Where?" Sara said during a yawn and stretching at the same time. "Sara we're at you apartment, sweetie, you fell asleep."

"Oh sorry about that Cath I guess I'm more tiered than I thought."

"No. No problem, now go get what you need."

"Oh yeah, I shall be right back."

About five minutes later Sara came back with a black back pack presumably filled with clothes. The drive to Catherine's home was fairly quiet but to the older woman's surprise Sara did not fall into sleep's grasp but instead just sat staring out the window into the beautiful sunset. By the time they arrived the sun had already sunk beneath the horizon.

As Catherine was pulling into her drive way Sara thought about something what about Lindsey was she invading was she just an annoyance she remembered what Catherine had said but she didn't feel right just waltzing in and saying I'm staying here until I feel better that just wasn't her. "Catherine are you sure that this wont be a problem?"

"Yes sweetie I'm sure if I wasn't I wouldn't of invited you."

"Okay but only if your sure."

Finally Catherine couldn't keep the question in any longer. "Sara why do you think you will be a problem?"

"Cath, I'm just walking in. I just feel like I'm invading."

"Sara!"

"My parents never cared about me if I was sick they just ignored me just like everyday. You care about me ten times more than they ever could have."

Catherine could feel tears burning behind closed eyelids but pushed them back and succeed to keep her cool. How could someone treat such a beautiful person like nothing at all. Does Sara know how much I care? Does she even care that I care? Many thoughts were running through Catherine's mind. How could she care so much for someone who she fought with on a daily basis? But at least Sara knew that she DID care.

She tried to think and ask more questions to herself but couldn't because she remembered that she was home once she was out of her own mind she quickly removed her seatbelt and got out of the car. Sara was about to do the same but before she could reach for the door handle the door was already opening. Catherine asked if she could help her but Sara just shook her head the older of the two was disappointed that she wouldn't accept the small offer but reluctantly said "Okay."

As they were walking towards the front door Sara became more and more nervous after every step. After Catherine opened the door and walked in Sara took a deep breath and followed cautiously behind her. Catherine stopped suddenly and turned to face the young brunette and reached for both of her arms near the elbow as soon as she made contact Sara tensed up and pulled away. Sara was wearing a long sleeved shirt she thought nothing of it until now since it was quite cold outside even for Vegas.

Catherine could feel something was wrong. She slowly reached for Sara's arm at first she pulled away but Catherine held her hand there and Sara slowly raised her arm afraid of what Catherine would think. Catherine slowly and gently rolled up the sleeve of her friend and was shocked at what she saw.

________________________________________________________________________

AN: I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT THIS IS ALL I GOT AT THE MOMENT AND THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP THERE WILL BE MORE TOMORROW.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: THE FOWOLLING DEALS WITH SEMI GRAPHIC DETAILS OF SELF INJURY IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THIS OR WILL BE TRIGGERED BY IT PLEASE USE YOU COMMON SENSE AND READ SOMETHING ELSE FOR YOUR SAFTY.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Catherine tried to look into Sara's eyes but she found the floor immensely interesting. Catherine still held the cut and scar covered arm in hers she looked at it once more before she decided that it needed to be treated so since she still held the arm she started to lead Sara to the bathroom but Sara quickly pulled away. "Sorry Cath for wasting your time I'm just going to leave if that's ok with you?"

"No that is not alright with me." Catherine said sternly but soft at the same time.

Once again Sara started to look at the floor. Catherine sighed and held her hand out again it took Sara a few moments to decide what to do but to Catherine's relief she slowly raised her hand the older woman held on tightly as if never wanting to let go which was the last thing she wanted to do. After a few seconds standing there like that Catherine started to walk to the bathroom Sara's hand still securely in hers. Once they were there Catherine had to let go to cleanse and dress the wounds.

Sara sat on the edge of the tub waiting for the blond to return. She was lost in her own thoughts. Soon to Sara's relief Catherine returned first-aid kit in hand. Sara let out a sigh of relief as she walked in she had been abandoned too many times before she hoped with all her heart that Catherine wasn't like the rest of people in her life because she felt this strange connection to her no matter how much they fought it wasn't sexual but I don't know how to describe it. I never felt like this around somebody before.

Sara was snapped out of her thoughts after Catherine had removed everything she needed. "Sara can you please take your sweater off?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that I must of zoned out." Sara said slightly muffled by the sweater but Catherine understood what she said. "No. Its no problem." Catherine held out her hand so she could get a better look at what she would be dealing with. Okay nothing needed stitches she thought to herself but I'm going to have to clean them and wrap them.

After the older woman finished wrapping her right arm she reached for the other but as soon as she grabbed it, it started bleeding again she must have bent it the wrong way but to her surprise the other woman hardly noticed the bleeding. What did someone do to you to make you do this to yourself? Who did that to you? Because if I found out they would not be able to hurt you like this again. But Catherine dare not speak. What if there were more than what she saw on her friend's fair skin she decided to voice that opinion just in case.

"Is there any more than this?" Catherine nodded towards Sara's arms. Sara nodded faintly. "Will you show me?" Again another nod this time barely identifiable as a nod but Catherine understood. Sara slowly bent down and rolled up her pants leg. And then it hit Catherine like a ton of bricks the source of the sickness was an infection she never thought of it until she saw the cut swollen and red. She reached down to touch it, the second she made contact with the hot skin she knew.

"Sara, sweetie you have an infection. We are going to have to take you to the hospital is that okay?"

Sara reached for Cath's hand. Catherine was shocked at what Sara did. "You can't take me to a hospital you know I don't like them and if you go in with some thing like this you get treated like shit. I know from personal experience." Sara said in a pleading tone. Reluctantly Catherine nodded but she couldn't leave this untreated. She searched her brain for any other idea but nothing. Neither one of the women were going to like this.

AN: SORRY ABOUT ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT HEY 2 IN ONE DAY MAKES UP FOR THAT RIGHT? I THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD PLACE TO END.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara already knows what's coming they will have to lance it. Sara cringed at the memories but someone else did not do it she did it herself. The brunette looked around while she was waiting for Catherine to come back the bathroom it was a clean white with a black tile floor and black counter tops. Before Sara could finish her exanimation of the room Cath walked in utility knife in hand a sight Sara was all too familiar with. Sara looked anywhere but at Catherine.

After the older woman sterilized the blade she walked over to the young woman. "Sara are you sure about this?" Sara nodded but Catherine wanted more and wasn't going to accept less. "Sweetie you have to talk to me I know this is probably hard but you have to." Sara sighed "ok."

"Alright that's what I want to hear. But are you positive you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok let's get started then." This was not the answer she had hoped for but she respected her friend's wishes. Catherine cleaned the wound with alcohol Sara grinded her teeth but made no noise actually Catherine made more noise than Sara letting out a loud breath of air. Then came the hardest part, the lancing. Catherine slowly picked up the blade and with a steady hand she put it to Sara's skin. She hesitated for only a second but slowly applied even pressure. Sara let out a tiny gasp and grinded her teeth. Catherine had to look away as she dug in to the beautiful skin.

After the wound was drained and wrapped Catherine knelt in front of Sara and took her hand in hers to her surprise Sara accepted this and squeezed a little. "Sara if you ever want to talk I'm here. I'm not going to try and push this but I would like you to talk to me." Sara nodded "Yeah I know and I would like to talk to you but not tonight all I want to do is sleep."

"Ok let's do that." Catherine stood up still hand in hand they walked to the bedroom. Sara realised that it was the master bedroom. "No Cath I couldn't."

"Yes you can and yes you will. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No I couldn't put you out like that."

"Oh yes you will." Catherine dragged her to the bed and sat her down. "I'm going to the drug store and if you're not in this bed when I get back…"

"Okay, okay I promise I wont move."

"Okay I'll be back in five minutes."

Sara nodded. The moment her head hit the pillow she was off to dreamland. That was never a good thing. Unlike normal they started off in the worst part of her childhood the death of her father.

By the time Catherine was home Sara was having a nightmare. It was clearly visible that the brunette was disturbed by something. Catherine walked in the bed room. After putting the bag on the nightstand Catherine slowly lowered herself to the bed and sat next to Sara. She laid a soft hand on the young woman's forehead and was surprised by the condensation on it. She tried to wake her by softly shaking her shoulder but Sara quickly pulled away with obvious fear on her face. Catherine quickly tried a different approach.

Lying down slowly next to the trembling woman Catherine whispered soothing things. Slowly putting her arm over the other woman Catherine brought her closer to her self at first Sara fought this Catherine reassured her that she would not hurt her and to her surprise Sara allowed this contact. She slowly relaxed into Catherine's body. Catherine did not sleep but watched Sara for hours until she awoke in her arms. Sara felt completely safe she could feel Catherine looking at her she looked up and their eyes met. Catherine started to let go. "No stay. Please."

"Why?"

"Because I feel safe."

"Okay"

Catherine felt tears running down her cheeks but made no attempt to brush them away she just let them fall. Did Sara just say she felt safe with me? The one who fights with her constantly. She feels safe with me. More and more tears fell from her eyes. Sara felt a single tear hit her cheek. "Cath what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

Sara sensed there was something wrong and pushed closer to Catherine. Catherine wrapped her arms tighter around the younger woman but it did not cease the tears flowing from her eyes but made them worse. She felt safe with me? Those words kept ringing through Catherine's mind.

________________________________________________________________________

AN: REVIWES MAKE ME HAPPY  OH AND I JUST RELISED I WROTE THIS ON A SICK DAY 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Reviews make me feel like "King Kong on cocaine" : )

________________________________________________________________________

Both women were now awake and still never broke the contact. It was well into the morning. Until finally Sara couldn't bear it any more she abruptly got up and ran to the bathroom. Catherine couldn't help but laugh. Sara came back soon to a widely grinning Catherine. "Hey, it's not funny!" Sara said un-amused. "Come on it kind of is." Sara rolled her eyes and sat down next to the blond woman. Catherine's face went serious again. "Sara we need to talk." Sara was expecting this but did not want it to happen so soon. "Yeah I know."

Both women were silent lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming conversation. Catherine thinking about how to start it, and Sara thinking about how to delay it. "Why?" Catherine asked obvious of what she was referring to. Sara really didn't want to talk about it but she knew she had to but she said nothing Catherine took that as hint that she was uncomfortable talking about whatever it was so she moved on to an "easier" question. "When?"

Sara knew there was no way out of this. "I started when I was 12."

"Why won't you tell me why? Don't you trust me?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about it and duhh I trust you if I didn't do you think I would of let you dig a knife into my leg?"

"Ok."

Sara wanted to let her in so badly but didn't want her to walk right back out like so many others that she trusted did as soon as they saw her past. But she went against all good judgment and let it all out.

"My father was an alcoholic he used to beat me and my mother. One night he came into my room and raped me. That's when this started." Tears were flowing freely both of the women's eyes for completely different reasons Sara's because of shame and sorrow Catherine's because of pure anger. She was ready to kill that bastard for what he did to her friend. Sara finally had the courage to speak up. "Once my mother found out about what he was doing to me she killed him." Catherine felt a guilty wave of relief.

Catherine slowly and cautiously reached for Sara's hand Sara was doing the same. Both women sat in silence for what seemed like hours neither one of them knowing what to say to comfort the other. "I think it's time for lunch." Catherine said looking at the alarm clock on the side table. "What no breakfast." Both women laughed despite the earlier tears. "Fine breakfast it is." Catherine said with mock annoyance on her voice. "Come on down to the kitchen." Catherine said cocking her head towards the door. Sara sighed and followed the blond down the stairs.

The two friends sat in comfortable silence through the duration of the meal. After Catherine insisted that Sara doesn't have to do the dishes the brunette headed upstairs to get a shower. Both minds were free to roam without fearing that the other would sense that.

________________________________________________________________________

AN: The next two chapters will be on both Catherine and Sara's thoughts during this "alone time."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: THOES TWO CHAPTERS I PLANED ON ARE NOW ONE AND NOT HOW I SAID THEY WOULD GO.

Chapter 5

Sara was walking up the stairs to the bathroom_. Why did I have to tell her? Why did I have to let her into my past? I just want to leave I don't want to be around her anymore even though she makes me feel so relaxed and safe I have never been able to feel like that around anyone. I could just be me. It scares me. I don't want to be let down again. I have been there too many times before. I hope so much that Catherine is not like anyone else. I know Catherine is not like anyone else in my life but why do I keep having second thoughts about getting closer to her? _

Catherine was mindlessly doing the dishes_. How could someone go through that and still be such a wonderful person? _Catherine's thoughts were interrupted by an obviously upset Sara. "Catherine?" Sara said with worry in her voice. "Yes. What's wrong?"

"I need to know that you won't abandon me." Catherine slowly walked towards the lanky brunette and enveloped her in a loving hug.

"Sara I will never abandon you. No matter what happens. What you say. What you do. Or any thing else that happens I will never abandon you." Both women were in tears leaning into each other for comfort.

"Why would you think other wise?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask if I would abandon you?"

"Because I have been abandoned too many times but I felt that you would never do that. I was just making sure that if I ever needed somebody to talk to I could call you."

After a few minutes of awkward silence. "Always." Catherine said pulling Sara closer into her body. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"OK I guess." Sara said as she was pulling away from the older woman.

"You guess?" Catherine said as she was putting her hand to Sara's forehead. "Sara why didn't you tell me you still had a fever?"

"I didn't notice."

"Okay it's not as bad as last night but it's still there." Catherine raced up to the bedroom remembering the drugstore bag Sara stood there puzzled. A few seconds the blond emerged from the stair well bag in hand. Catherine walked over to the cupboard to get a glass and then to the sink. She handed Sara the glass and reached around the bag and pulled out antibiotics. Catherine opened the bottle and just stared at it. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing it's just there's a cotton thing on it." Sara looked puzzled at the other woman.

"Yeah they're really deadly aren't they?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"It's not funny. I hate the way those things feel." Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Give me it." Sara said as she held out her hand. Catherine reluctantly gave her the pill bottle. Sara pulled out the cotton thing and dropped directly in front of Catherine taunting her. Sara took out two pills put them in her mouth and took a sip of water to help her swallow. "We're going to have to change the bandages soon. How about we do it now?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Okay then lets do it."

The two women walked in silence to the bathroom. Sara sat on the edge of the bath tub like she did the night before. Catherine once again gathered what she needed. The blond walked over to Sara and gently took hold of her already sleeveless arm and slowly removed the bandages. She was relived when she saw that they were healing perfectly. Then she moved down to her leg, slowly rolled up the pant leg, and removed the bandages. Catherine sighed _it's not getting any better_ she thought to herself. "Sara it doesn't look like it's getting any better." Sara nodded. "But I wont have to go to the hospital. Right?"

Catherine sighed "I don't know that yet and I won't promise you anything."

"I really hate hospitals." Sara whined.

"I know but if it doesn't start to heal by tomorrow we will have to go. But I promise that I will stay with you every second if you want me to." Catherine said sincerely.

"Okay."

Catherine continued to clean the wound. Sara actually showed pain which in some ways made Catherine smile internally. _Wow it's amazing how a few simple words can make someone be able to be them selves._ Once Catherine was finished wrapping her leg she stood up. "Come on let's go out and get something to eat. It'll be good to get out of the house for awhile."

"Okay that'll be nice."

________________________________________________________________________

AN: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I WILL UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME. PLEASE REVIEW. : )


End file.
